


A Winning Streak

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair teaches Jim how to spin a dreidel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winning Streak

The dreidel wavered and fell. Blair smirked. "Gimel."

"Again?" Jim watched Blair gather up the pot -- a glitter of gold-wrapped chocolate coins. "Is there a knack to the way you spin it, Chief, because I'm down to my last two coins here."

Blair picked up the wooden top and tossed it high, then let it smack down against his palm, still grinning. The third time he did it, Jim snatched it out of the air. "No knack," Blair said. "One in four chance of it landing gimel side up and I guess I'm just lucky tonight."

Jim examined the dreidel, darkly suspicious, then sighed, tossed in one of his last remaining coins and set the dreidel spinning.

Nun. Nothing. And Blair once again got 'gimel'. Oh, come _on_…

Inspiration hit.

Jim picked up his final piece of gelt, unwrapped it, and crammed the chocolate in his mouth.

"Jim!" Blair protested.

Ignoring him, Jim set the dreidel spinning; nothing. Again. "Spin," Jim said thickly.

And when Blair, his mouth set disapprovingly, got gimel (again), Jim tapped his mouth. "Come and get your winnings."

Blair's frown dissolved like the chocolate in Jim's mouth, his kiss even sweeter.


End file.
